


You're Taking His Side?

by thewiredgalaxy



Series: 2 Taakitz 2 Week [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bounty Hunting, Day 2: "You're taking his side?", Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not in extreme detail, Taakitz Week, past trauma, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: Another day, another bounty. Until Taako got in the way. Why won't he let Kravitz do his job like usual?





	You're Taking His Side?

“You’re taking his side?” Kravitz looked at Taako slack jawed, which was pretty comical in his skeleton form to say the least. It was another day of Taako tagging along for a bounty, but this one had an unexpected start. Usually Taako would be whipping spells around and taking Kravitz’s bounty down for him in no time. But today was different. 

His bounty was cowering on the ground, begging for his life and pleading, tears streaming down his face. That was not anything unusual. What was Taako knelt down beside him and blocking Kravitz from harming him. His expression was that of solace as he held his hand gently on his back.

“I am,” was all Taako said, sparing a glance up to his boyfriend before he looked back to Kravitz’s bounty. 

“Why? He was breaking the laws of life and death, and you know what I have to do,” Kravitz reminded him, summoning his human face so he could scowl. “I can’t just let him go.”

“You let me go,” Taako muttered. He let out a soft sigh before he gazed up at Kravitz again. “I know that situation was different than this, but I know exactly what this guy is going through.”

Kravitz cocked an eyebrow, his interest slightly piqued. “Which is?”

“I’m trying to get my twin sister back…” the bounty mumbled, trembling as his eyes too found Kravitz. His shakes only lessened slightly when he realized he wasn’t a skeleton anymore. He was a young elf, much younger than Taako. Taako’s estimate was that he was barely an adult in elven society standards. “She… she died a couple weeks ago because of a plague, and she’s all I’ve ever had. We were all each other had…”

Kravitz’s face dropped as he realized why Taako was stopping him. He had been in the other elf’s shoes before. Both losing his sister during their yearly loops on the Starblaster and then the decade he lost her both from his life and his memory. Kravitz felt a bit guilty that he had to take someone out like that. It almost made him feel like he was going to kill Taako. He turned his head and looked away from the pair.

“You see why I want to stop you?” Taako sighed as he stood, moving towards his boyfriend. He took his cheek gently in his hand and turned his face towards him. “I understand you have a job to do, but this one really hits me close to home. I can’t even say you should have Lup or Barry take this job over because they went through the same things I did. I don’t know if either of them could do their job either.”

“Taako… I am so sorry,” Kravitz sighed, his shoulders falling. “I don’t overly feel comfortable doing this either. I am imagining you too much when I think about his reasoning. But I have a job to do.”

“I know…” Taako spoke softly and spared a glance to the young elf, who continued to look frightened. “Can you do me, but mostly him, a favour though? Can you reunite him with his sister when he reaches the Astral Plane? Neither of them deserve to be alone.”

Kravitz gave a silent nod and moved away from Taako, dropping his human form after giving the elf an apologetic look. Taako turned to face the two of them, hugging his arms to himself as he watched on in sympathy of the elf. Neither of them felt good about what they had to do.

“I’m sorry to say, but I am still going to send you to the Astral Plane,” Kravitz began to say as the elf looked up at him in panic. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Kravitz silently quieted him. “But, at the request of Taako, I will make sure you are reunited with your sister there. You don’t deserve to be apart.”

The elf didn’t know whether to be thankful or scared, but he gave a shaky nod. And with that, Kravitz took care of his bounty. When he turned back to Taako, human form back on, he found him to be looking away from the scene. Instead, he had perched himself on the window sill of the crummy shack they found the elf in and looked out the window to the valley below. In the distance, gleaming in the sunlight, the black glass crater of Phandalin sat in the distance.

“Taako…?” Kravitz asked cautiously, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he leaned against the wall across from him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just a bit shaken up…” Taako let out a small breath and took off his hat so he could run his fingers through his hair. “I’m just thinking about if that was me. You wouldn’t believe how many times I nearly considered doing something like that to get Lup back on the loops where she died, before she became a lich. And the times she considered it on the loops I died. We never knew when they were going to stop, so if you died on that last one, that was it. You’d be gone forever. And we didn’t want to be apart. We were always together. We were all each other had…”

“Why didn’t you become a lich then when Lup and Barry did then? You could have been with her forever then, regardless of the loops,” Kravitz questioned him, his hand beginning to rub Taako’s shoulder in reassurance.

“And lose my looks when I died and end up all skeletally? No thanks, man,” Taako tried to joke as he forced a laugh. He then got more solemn again and looked at Kravitz. “I don’t know why I didn’t… I guess I might’ve been afraid of the process. Or I felt like I was third-wheeling on her and Barold’s thing. Although, I guess if I had I wouldn’t be here with you and I would be in Astral Plane jail.”

Kravitz laughed a bit at that. Taako was right, that probably would have been true. 

“Well, without you going through with it, we got to meet and start a relationship. And when it is time for you to pass on, you know the Raven Queen has a job opening reserved just for you,” Kravitz smiled sweetly at him and kissed his forehead. “You get to spend the rest of eternity with me, your sister, and your brother-in-law.”

Taako chuckled and looked up at Kravitz. “I guess you’re right. I get to annoy the three of you then for eternity. Have fun with that.”

“I look forward to it,” Kravitz smiled as he kissed him softly on the lips. “Are you sure you’re doing alright, though?”

“I will be in a bit. I just need to get my mind off things for a while,” Taako sighed, standing up and smoothing out his skirt. “Let’s just go home and cuddle for a while.”

Kravitz smiled and gave a nod. He pressed his lips to Taako’s once more and led him out of the building. “Would you like to have Lup and Barry over for dinner tomorrow? I’ll cook.”

“I would like that, but I will do the cooking. Who’s the one from tv?”


End file.
